


Trapped (DreamNotFound)

by Ash_LovesFanFics



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Angst, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Blood, BoyxBoy, Depression, Gay, Gream - Freeform, M/M, Minecraft, YouTube, colorblind, dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform, georgenotfound - Freeform, mcyt - Freeform, sapnap - Freeform, selfharm, skeppy - Freeform, suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25859536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_LovesFanFics/pseuds/Ash_LovesFanFics
Summary: George feels trapped like there is no escape from the life he's living. No help, and no freedom, only darkness. No one there to lighten the mood no one to hold onto for support and certainly no one to stop you from drowning in the darkness.If George or Dream anyway say they are not comfortable with fanfics I will not hesitate to take this book down. I respect their friendship and hope they will continue to be friends for a long time :)TW//Attempted SuicideAngstSwearingSelf HarmDepressionAbuseThrow UpBloodRapeFluffBook Started: August 7th, 2020Book Finished: N/A-Ash XX
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 205
Kudos: 1122





	1. -Author's Note-

Hello, Welcome to my book Trapped! This story contains some mature themes including attempted suicide, self-harm, and rape. If you ever feel depressed, suicidal, or just lonely, we're always here to talk if you need it. If you feel uncomfortable anytime reading this book please don't feel like you have to continue reading.

Description of the book! (Copied from the description)

George feels trapped like there is no escape from the life he's living. No help, and no freedom, only darkness. No one there to lighten the mood no one to hold onto for support, and certainly no one to stop you from drowning in the darkness.

TW//

Attempted Suicide

Angst

Swearing

Self Harm

Depression

Abuse

Throw Up

Blood

Rape

Fluff

Here's a preview on how we write:

**Author Notes will be bolded**

This font will be used normally

_Thoughts and Messages will be in italics_

Just one more note, this book mainly focuses on George's POV. Now onto the book! Hope you enjoy!!

-Ash XX

148 Words


	2. -Chapter 1-

**TW// Abuse, Throw up, and Talk of Eating Disorder**

The big man stares down at my broken body, the body that he broke. He's waiting for me to show emotion, but I won't give in. I won't show him my helpless emotions. I look up at the big man, I'm absolutely emotionless, and he's not happy.

"Stupid kid!" The man shouts as he slaps me across the cheek.

I feel the tears pleading to be released but I won't let them. I slowly push myself to my feet and again look up at the man, keeping my chin up and my head held high. The man's man face is scrunched up and completely red, he looks like he's about to explode, but he doesn't he shakes his head and turns around. I stumble forward in surprise, _why would he leave me standing he never does?_

I watch the man stumble towards the kitchen, almost running into multiple walls. I take this chance and run towards the stairs but just before I make it I'm yanked backward by the collar of my shirt. I yelp in surprise and tug at the front of my collar trying to prevent the inevitable. The man just laughs at my helpless attempts to free myself from his grasp.

"How about we play a little game?" The man slurs.

I shake my head but I know he won't listen. I feel only pain as I get shoved face-first into the wall still getting held by my collar. I try pushing the man away but he only gets closer. I'm struggling to breathe now and I know there's no way I'll get out of this awake. _I'm going to pass out_. I go limp in his arms, unable to move anymore. I start seeing a black screen poke at the corner of my eyes and I know this is it, I'm about to pass out, and I was right. I saw only his face right before everything went black.

___

I jolt straight up in my bed. I glance around my darkroom but I can't see anything everything is covered in shadows except for the area around my window. The light is the only thing keeping the horrible memories away, but it doesn't keep the darkness away the darkness always comes.

I feel something start to creep into the side of my vision, slowly taking over my mind. I try my hardest to grab onto anything to steady myself but nothing I do is going to stop the darkness. I start coughing trying to take in a breath but I can't. As the air leaves me the darkness starts drowning me letting no light into my eyes, its dark, and I can't breathe. I'm gasping for air but none is coming, _I'm going to die_. The world starts spinning uncontrollably and I'm getting very dizzy and before long I fall into the dark void.

___

Light pours into my shallow eyes. I rub at my eyes trying to get used to the sudden brightness. I get out of my bed and walk over to my window. I open the window slightly and observe the outside world, the world is stunning there are children playing on the sidewalk, parents watching from just behind, and animals smelling all of the amazing smells. _What I would give to have a life just like that, for my life to be normal_.

I turn around and walk over to my mirror and stare into it, I see a teenage boy with short wavy brown hair and big brown eyes, but this boy wasn't all that beautiful he had discolorations on his face which I assume are bruises and what seems to be a black eye, this poor boy must be trying his best but it doesn't seem to be working. I wonder where this boy's family is and why they are not helping him, but then again I have a feeling I know why, they don't love him, they don't care for him, and they are the ones that abuse him. I can't bear looking at this boy any longer so I walk back over to my window and peer back outside.

There are trees for as far the eye could see with a big blue sheet right above, this world is too beautiful to be so cruel, but it is. The children on the sidewalk are now walking by their parents and furry friends, such a wonderful sight too bad it won't be like that forever one day those parents are going to die and those kids will feel how I feel, _all alone_.

I back away from the window disgusted at myself for thinking such horrible things. I feel bile rising in my throat and before I knew it I was running towards the bathroom and puking my guts out.

I was in the bathroom for what felt like hours continually throwing up what seemed like nothing. I threw up until I couldn't feel my throat anymore until it was burning from the bile in my stomach. I stepped away from the toilet and walked back to my room, I couldn't believe I had just thrown up that much I hadn't even eaten a meal in about a week.

I flop down on my bed and gaze up at my ceiling, there were a lot of dots on the ceiling probably from water damage or just living in a shitty house. I pulled a fluffy blanket on top of me and snuggled it for its heat, that's the thing about being lonely there is no one to warm you up when you are cold, and I'm always cold. I pulled the blanket up to my neck and snuggled up in it slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

___

The sound of thumping footsteps is so loud that I can't stay asleep. I push off my fluffy blanket and stand up walking over to my door. I put my ear to the door attempting to eavesdrop on anything being said.

"Fucking Bitch!" A man yells.

I jump backward at the words being said, I know it's my stepfather and he sounds mad, but then again when is he not. I clamber over to my closet tripping over my feet on the way over. I jump inside my closet and close the door behind me. I feel around for anything to hide under but its almost impossible in the darkness. I settle for putting some sweaters over top of me. Yet again I hear the thumping steps and I know this time he's making his way up the stairs and towards my room. I try to sink backward but my back is already touching the wall. My bedroom door is slammed open and someone big comes in shaking the floor as he walks.

"WHERE IS HE!" The man yells.

I sink further into the clothes around me and try to stay silent. The man seems to be stalking prey while pacing around my room.

"Where are you, you little bitch," The man slurs.

I stay silent not wanting to give away my hiding place and it seemed to work because the man sighs and stumbles back downstairs most likely to go crash on the couch and drink his life away.

I giggle and think about how lucky I am that he's so stupid. I silently stand up and open my closet door. I expected him to be standing there but I guess it's my lucky day because he's actually downstairs and has left me alone. I run over to my door and shut it quickly hoping to not call any attention to myself. I walk over to my window and open it, I feel the cool breeze in my face giving me the chills, I look over at the trees with their yellow leaves, and the lovely yellow grass just below it's all so magnificent and I just wish that I could be out there prancing happily around the trees. I decide that I can admire the beauty of this picture better outside of my room so I get on my window sill and climb out my window to the roof. I lay down on the roof and glance up at the stars that are just starting to show, I wish someone were here with me to live this moment with but sadly _I'm all alone_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! You made it to the end of the first chapter congrats! I'm sorry for the shorter chapter but they will hopefully get longer soon! I'm sorry for no appearance of Clay (Dream) but he won't be appearing for another couple of chapters. Thank you so much for reading and thank you so much for the support for this book it really means a lot! Love Y'all!!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1,454 Words


	3. |Chapter 2|

⚠️Abuse, Dissociation, Bullying, Throw Up⚠️

I reach out sifting my hands through the air trying to grab or feel anything, but again to no avail. The darkness starts taking over again sending shivers down my spine. I hopelessly throw my hands around still trying to feel something, anything. After still feeling nothing I give up letting the darkness fully consume me.

I wake up on my bedroom floor, hearing soft beeping noises coming from my alarm. "Frick it's almost time for school," I say to myself. I get up from the floor my back as stiff as a log. I walk over to the mirror taking a good look at the boy. He has dark brown hair, brownish eyes, and a hell of a lot of bruises. I put my hand up to the mirror and the boy does the same we just stare at each other for a good minute before we both step away. I make my way to my dresser and opened one of the drawers up, I stare at all the clothes in drawer taking in the colors of them. There are blues, yellows, and some darker purplish looking ones. I sift through the clothes until I find a nice blue shirt I like, I pair the shirt with some nice black skinny jeans. I throw my clothes on before walking back to the mirror staring yet again at the boy, this time he's changed as well and he's wearing the same clothes as me. I wave at him and he waves back, I gave him a saddened look feeling bad for all the scars and cuts he has on his face and arms, but he just gives me the same look back. _Why would he give me that look?_ I wonder. I walk to my bedroom door and head out of my room making my way down to the kitchen. My mother is sitting in front of the T.V. giving my stepfather a foot massage. I give them a disgusted look and walk to the kitchen but just before I reach the kitchen my body is pulled backward and slammed to the floor. I whimpered in fear instantly regretting the sound I made. The big man behind me just chuckles.

"Goin' somewhere?" The man questions. I try to shake my head but I can't move, I feel paralyzed. I put my hands on the ground pushing them hard into the ground so I can stand up but before I have a chance to fully stand I feel a foot on my back, trying, successfully pushing me back to the floor. I let out a little squeak as my lungs plead for air. I start squirming around under the man's foot trying to get a breath of air but I still can't breathe. The man lifts his foot letting me finally breathe some rich air. He leans down and whispers in my ear "Pussy," he says. I squirm away and dash for the door. Once I get to the door I open it and slam it behind me before the man can stop me. I sprint up to the sidewalk only to see my bus pulling away from the bus stop, kids peek their heads out the windows laughing at me for missing the bus. I break down in front of all of them I start crying, I knew my day would get worse but now I have to walk 3 miles to school in 25 minutes. I watched the bus make its way down the road bringing all the laughing kids away from me. I smiled at my misery and started my way down the path to the school.

-Time Skip-

I walk through the parking lot of my school, seeing all the cars of the other students makes me hope that one day I could have a car of my own. I walk up to the front doors of the school and walk inside, immediately I am stopped by a teacher and pointed in the direction of the office. "You're late, you have to go to the office." She said. I nodded and made my way to the office. The desk lady asked me lots of questions, wondering why I was late and why I had cuts on my face. I was confused by the question of the cut because I didn't have cuts on my face the mirror boy did. I ignored my confusion and just said I tripped on the way to school and fell into a rose bush. The office lady told me that this is my last warning and if I miss school one more time I would have detention. I nodded again and walked towards my first class.

Once I made it to my class I sat down in the only open seat right next to Fiona Grey. _Aka Mrs. Popular._ And Daniel Marc. _Aka Mr. Popular._ They both looked at me in disgust but I just ignored them and listened to the teacher, until of course, Fiona tapped me on the shoulder. "You can't sit here." She said in a disgusting petty voice.

"I know damn well I have a right to sit here." I snapped back. She looked at me and muttered some curses under her breath. I looked over at the clock in the corner of the room, the time read 8:20 am. _Only 15 more minutes to go._ I thought.

-Time Skip-

I jumped up from my desk as the lunch bell rang. I made my way to the lunchroom only to be stopped by the school bullies. They looked down at me and I looked up at them. "What the fuck do you want?" I asked. They only looked at each other and laughed.

"Meet us after school, behind the school." One of them said. I ignored them and walked to the lunchroom. Once I got to the lunchroom I felt the darkness start to creep in again. _Shit._ I thought as I made a run for the bathrooms but I didn't make it in time. The darkness surrounded me, suffocating me, drowning me. I tried to scream, I tried to breathe, but I couldn't. I had no air left. I felt like my time was expiring, I thought this was it, I thought this was the end, at least I hoped it was, but I didn't get off so lucky. Sleep never came, the darkness wouldn't let it, the darkness wanted me. The darkness tried again to fully consume but this time I fell over and sleep finally took over.

I woke up and saw two nurses above me, one rushed away muttering something about finding a doctor the other one told me where I was. "Hello George, you're in good hands your okay now." She said while smiling trying to calm me down. It didn't work though, I still felt the darkness tickling my spine waiting for the nurses to leave so it could fully take over. I looked at the nurse wanting her just to leave but also wanting her to say so the darkness wouldn't come back. But alas the nurse left me alone in the room, but I wasn't alone I was with the darkness. The darkness threatened me, told me that if I didn't let it take over right now it would try to kill me. _So what?_ I thought. I seemed to have a death wish anyway so why not make the darkness wait, make the darkness want to kill me. Right before I had a chance to tell the darkness that I wouldn't let it take me over, darkness clouded my vision. This time the darkness didn't bring suffocation right away, it waited, which was much worse. The darkness just sat there making me blind and hopeless but not feeling like I was dying. I threw up over the darkness clouding my vision not caring where it went just making sure that the darkness knew I didn't care. The darkness seemed to understand what that meant and started the suffocation. I started hacking, coughing, and pleading for air but it didn't come. What did come was sleep.

_Stupid sleep..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well hello again! Sorry if this chapter is very confusing everything will be cleared up with time! If you have any questions you can ask here and I will answer them (Unless they are secrets) Anyways hope you are enjoying this book so far!! Also any collective criticism is welcome!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1418 Words


	4. |Chapter 3|

⚠️Self Harm, Dissociation⚠️

I slowly open my eyes letting the light pull them open the rest of the way. I groaned at the pounding in my head, I rolled over to the left in my bed expecting my stuffed bear to be right there like it always was, But it wasn't. I shot straight up in my bed and finally taking a good look around the room, there was a heart monitor quietly beeping to my left and the sound of shuffling feet and silent crying the hallway. I looked over to my right to see another bed, there was a seeming older boy sleeping in the bed, the boy had dirty blonde hair, and a big bruise over his face which left me wondering what had happened to him. I was about to try to wake up the boy but before I had the chance a short doctor made his way into the room.

"George, your awake!" he said blatantly pointing out the obvious.

"Yes, I guess I am," I responded confused.

"You were asleep for a good 3 days." The doctor stated as he made his way to the other boy who was still sleeping. The doctor brushed the hair out of the boy's face and whispered something into the boy's ears.

"I was out for 3 days?" I questioned.

"Yeah," The doctor responded.

I took another look over at the boy and noticed he had paper-thin scars running up and down his arms just like the boy in the mirror did. I felt bad for the boy who was sleeping, he seemed to have a bad life or _had_ a bad life. My eyes get pulled away from the sleeping boy and were now focused on the doctor's pager which was now buzzing and flashing red. The doctor caressed the sleeping boy's cheek before grabbing the pager and making his way out of the room, but before he made his way into the fallway he stopped short and looked back at me.

"If he wakes up press the big red button on your bed, ok?" he asked.

"Ok," I responded watching the doctor walk away from the room. The boy sitting to my right started moving in his sleep making some sounds that were undoubtedly cute, _he must be dreaming_ , I thought. I watched the boy toss and turn before he slowly started opening his eyes.

"Zak?" He said in a scratchy voice.

"There's no Zak here," I responded confused. The boy was trying to look at me but he seemed to be struggling.

"Zak!" He said again a little louder this time.

"There's no Zak," I repeated, before remembering what the doctor told me. I looked over at the side of my bed and saw a red call button, I reached out to press the button but before I did the doctor walked back into the room, and once he locked eyes with the boy he started running towards him.

"Darryl!" He half sobbed.

"Zak!" The boy responded to the doctor before pulling him into a huge hug.

I looked at the boys hugging, _they were so cute like that,_ I thought. I had to look away from them before I got too jealous as I have never had a partner before, I longed to have someone like them that I could spend my life with, but alas I was unlovable. I mean who could love someone who had problems, _no one_ , I thought.

"Darryl I can't believe you are finally awake, you got me fucking scared." The doctor said breaking the silence.

"Language!" The boy called Darryl yelled.

"God I missed that," The doctor said as he started crying into the hug the two boys shared.

I watched the two boys pull away from their hug when the doctor's pager started to go off again. The doctor gave Darryl a small smile as he walked into the hallway.

"So you two a thing?" I asked.

"U-uh I forgot you were here," Darryl muttered shyly.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it," I reassured him. Darryl smiled at me and I smiled back feeling all fuzzy inside, it felt so good that after a while I slowly drifted into a very fuzzy sleep.

__

I woke up to the pitter-patter of steps on the floor, at first I thought I was still dreaming until I heard soft noises coming from my right. I opened my eyes trying to get them adjusted to the blinding lights of the hospital. Once my eyes didn't feel like they were burning anymore I sat up in my bed and looked over to where Darryl's bed is, Darryl and the Doctor 'Zak' were currently making out on his bed. I decided it was best if I just tried to ignore them until they were done, _they can't make out for more than 5 minutes, right?_ I thought, boy I don't think I've ever been more wrong. After 15 minutes of them continuously making out I decided to intervene. I started hacking into my hand attempting to get them to stop but they didn't even notice me coughing.

"Excuse me," I said trying not to make too much noise.

"S-sorry," Darryl shyly said pushing Zak away.

"It's ok I just don't really like watching people make out for like half an hour," I joked. I watched Darryl cower behind Zak utterly embarrassed while Zak just laughed. Zak walked over to me checking the monitors to the left of my bed.

"George, do you have anyone who can pick you up from here?" Zak asked still focused on the monitors.

I thought about the question for a few minutes. _Did I really have someone who was there for me? Who was with me? Who I could trust?_ "No, I don't think I do."

"That's ok we will arrange a ride home for you," Zak said sweetly.

I watched Zak continue fiddling with my vitals and monitors before he decided it was good enough and walked back over to Darryl. Zak placed a kiss on Darryl's cheek before walking out of the room. I look back over at Darryl and give a questioning look which was meant to be a joke but Darryl seemed to take it seriously.

"I guess you could say there is something between us." Darryl shyly said before putting his head down so it was barely visible.

"You don't need to be shy around me," I said trying to help him feel more comfortable. He looked back up and smiled. It was a small gesture but I'll take it, _he's doing better,_ I thought. I was glad at least one of us we're doing good because I was not doing good as I felt the darkness creep back into my vision, I gave up I couldn't take it I feel onto my back letting the darkness take over. For once not caring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you guys so much for reading! I have decided to change up my writing staple a little, let me know if you like it better this way! Also, hope you guys like the skephalo fluff, there will not be too much fluff in this book so don’t expect any more for a while. Anyways hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1223 Words


	5. |Chapter 4|

⚠️Abuse, Blood, Dissociation⚠️

My head is pounding, my heart is racing, and I'm watching the world drain of color before my eyes until only the darkness remains.

__

Large footsteps stomping up the stairs is what I hear when I awake from my last episode. I quickly sit up finding myself on the floor of my bedroom. I get up from the wooden floor and run to lock my door but I don't make it in time. The big man walks into my room and throws me onto my bed.

"Bitch! You know how much hospital bills cost?" He slurred.

"I-I'm sorry." I stuttered out right before I felt a sharp pain in my cheek indicating I had been struck by most likely a fist. I cowered backward preparing myself for another hit, but it didn't come. To my surprise, the man walked straight out of my room and slammed the door behind him. I jumped up from my bed and quickly ran to the door to lock it just in case he changed his mind and wanted to hit me again. Once the door was locked I sat down in front of my door and started crying. _What a fucking wimp I am_ , I thought. I was so angry with myself I didn't even notice that I started crawling to my nightstand and opened the bottom drawer, I didn't even notice that I pulled out a small blade from the drawer, the only thing I could think of when I put that blade to my wrist is that _I was such a fucking mistake._ I moved the blade up and down my wrist cutting small spots along the way, I felt the blood start to ooze from the cuts, but I didn't care. _It was worth it, right?_ I was jolted from my trance by a soft knock on my bedroom door.

"George are you ok?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

I quickly put the blade back into the nightstand and ran to my closet throwing on a sweater that covered my arms. I looked back over to my bedroom door to see the handle slowly moving and the door creaking open. Once the door was fully open a face popped into my room looking at me up and down. I cowered backward I didn't like that someone was looking at me that I didn't know.

"How did you get in here my door was locked?" I asked, but the boy just shrugged and walked over to me. I jumped backward when he got to close, the boy reached his hand out but I hit it away.

"Do you remember me?" The boy asked.

"We've never met," I responded confused. The boy just shrugged again and sat down at my bed. I looked at him, he did look familiar but I couldn't tell you who he was, _maybe I met him in one of my dreams_ , I thought. The boy looked back up at me and shrugged.

"Why the hell do you keep shrugging?" I asked.

"I dunno," The boy responded shyly. "I guess I just thought you would remember me."

"Well, I don't," I responded in a very bitchy tone that I immediately regretted.

"Ok jeez don't need to be bitchy about it." The boy joked. "I'm Nick."

"Nick? I don't know any Nicks," I said. The boy looked at me and shrugged. "God Damn! Stop Shrugging!"

"Well you did know me, we were friends in elementary school before I moved away," Nick said trying to keep back a laugh before he shrugged.

"Nick Armstrong?" I asked surprised to see my childhood best friend. Nick nodded right before I jumped onto my bed and hugged him. "Oh my god, Nick!" I yelled a little too loud.

"Come on George, stop simping for me," Nick joked.

"I can't help it," I joked right back as I continued hugging my childhood best friend. " I thought I lost you!"

"Well, you can't lose me I'm always here," Nick joked again.

I pulled away from the hug and smiled at him then pulled him back into another hug cherishing this moment between us hoping it will never end.

__

"Sorry dude I have to go. See you soon?" Nick asked.

"Duh," I said before pulling him into one last hug.

"Ok bye. Don't simp for me too much." Nick joked.

"I can't promise anything." I joked right back. I watched Nick walk out of my bedroom walking away from me. I laid down on my bed feeling exhausted from actually doing stuff. I looked up to my ceiling trying to focus on anything except Nick leaving. As I was looking up I was so focused on the ceiling I didn't even notice my door creaking open and my stepfather coming into my room. I heard a small creak of floorboards so I looked down at my door and noticed the big man in my room. The big man made his way over to me with a knife in his hand. I cower backward until my back is touching the bedroom wall, the man still cowers over me holding the knife to my throat. I choke back a sob expecting the worst to happen, for my blood to spill from my neck, for my head to go limp, for my body to die, but it doesn't happen.

"Thought you were going to get off that easy?" The man asked as he dropped the knife onto my stomach.

I screamed as I felt the knife gash into my stomach. The man just laughed at my pain, as he lifted his hand and started to pound it into my face, but I just sat there taking the hits not being able to fight back, not being able to push him away. The man simply laughed again at my weakness.

"Weak little fucker." He mutters into my ear as he started pounding into my face again.

I screamed as I heard my nose crack from his fist, I screamed again when the man pulled the knife out from my stomach. The man acted like a psychopath as he held the knife up to my face and started to make little cuts along my face. I screamed again when he cut the side on my ear. _He has never gone this far_ , I thought.

"Please stop," I muttered and to my surprise, the man stepped away and looked at me like he was admiring an art piece.

"You can be done, for today." He slurred as he stumbled to my door and made his way out of my room.

I felt the darkness come back and this time it didn't even give me time to register it before it fully took me over. The darkness first cut off my oxygen trying to drown me, then it cut off my sight fully cutting me off from the outside world making me live in its own hell-like place. I tried to scream I tried to cry but I couldn't hear anything the darkness fully controlling me and I gave in, not even trying to fight back, why should I? _I mean death seems pretty nice, no one will miss me, no one will care, and I won't feel pain. Suicide seems really nice right now. Maybe the Darkness will kill me then I won't have to do it myself._ I get pulled from my thoughts when I passed out but I will remember what I thought and I will act on it. I will kill myself.

I'm not a fucking coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Congrats you made it to the end! That was definitely an interesting chapter, poor gogy :( Anyways I was wrong there was a little fluff in this part between George and Nick (Sapnap) Ok well bye now hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1328 Words


	6. |Chapter 5|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes themes of sexual assault, so if you don't want to read that I suggest you skip over this chapter (this chapter is just a filler so nothing too important will go down) With that, we shall begin this chapter!

⚠️Abuse, Blood, Sexual Assault⚠️

"Pussy!" The man screams as he hits me square in the cheek.

I try to sit back up but the man pushes me back down to the floor and steps onto my throat, I try to scream but no sound escapes from my dry throat. I try to wiggle out from under the man but with no such luck and the man just laughs at my attempts to free myself from under him. I try again to scream but again to no avail. I decide my best chance of survival is not to survive, so I just lay there taking the hits until I black out and hope I just die.

__

My eyes shoot open and I realize that I'm on my bedroom floor, _Damn why the fuck am I still alive_ , I thought. I try to move around but I notice I'm really sore in the lower area. _What the fuck happened down there?_ I wondered but I knew the answer he really was a psychopath. I tried yet again to get to my feet but ended up falling so I just laid on the floor for a while until the man walked back into the room.

"Ready for seconds?" The big man asked.

I cowered away from him but wasn't able to move fast enough, the man pulled down both of our pants and grabbed onto my hips, I quickly tried to ignore what was happening but it is hard to ignore someone pounding into your backside. I tried to tell him to stop but it came out sounding like a moan.

"Someones enjoying this," The man slurred.

I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy thoughts, but that didn't work. I moaned again. _What the fuck! Why does my body like this?_ I wondered. I tried to wiggle away from him but he had a tight grip on my hips so I couldn't move. I tried again to scream but I didn't have enough air in my lungs to even breathe so nothing came out. I tried to take a breath of air but nothing came in, I started coughing begging my lungs to give me air but they didn't give in. _I wish I would just die_ , I thought before passing out.

__

I felt something slap my ass as I came back to the human world. I looked backward and notice the man is behind me pulling on his pants.

"You seemed to like that," He said as he walked out of my room and shut the door.

I started crying, _why couldn't I stop him_ , I thought. I tried moving but I couldn't feel my legs, I laid on the floor hoping sleep will take over me but it wasn't that easy. I reached out to my nightstand and pulled open the bottom drawer, I shuffled my hand inside the drawer until I felt what I was looking for I gripped the blade and pulled it out. I pulled up the sleeves on my shirt and pulled the blade to my wrist ready to cut. _Do I really want to go all the way this time?_ I thought but no I couldn't I needed to wait until I was fully ready with notes to the two people I love, Nick, and my mother. I pulled the blade to my upper forearm and pushed the blade into my skin. I loved the feeling of pain so whenever I cut myself I always felt some type of satisfaction. I put the blade to my other arm and cut again. I kept cutting until I deemed my cut-up arms good enough.

I put the blade back in the drawer and tried to stand up, I ended up getting up with the help of my bed. I held onto my wall as I walked over to my mirror, I stared deeply into the mirror to see the boy staring back at me, but this time the boy smiled at me I, of course, smiled back but I realized I was already smiling, _weird_. I looked the boy up and down he had a sweater with the sleeves pulled all the way up reveling his bleeding arms. I looked down at the boy's legs and realized he had no pants on, but he had bruises all over his legs, _I wonder from what._ I decide that's enough staring at the boy and laid down onto my bed.

I stared up at my ceiling and fell into a trance-like state of thought. _Why could I not kill myself earlier? Am I too scared? No, I'm not a wimp! I'm a fucking King!_ I kept thinking about why I couldn't do it until I heard a knock on my door. I quickly pulled myself under the covers of my bed as my door opened. I expected to see my stepfather at the door but to my surprise, It was my mother.

"Hi, George!" She said.

I just looked up at her confused why she would be talking to me. She hasn't talked to me in what seemed like months I thought she forgot I existed.

"George you need to eat, here." She said as she handed me a sandwich.

I just stared at the food wondering why she would bring me food she didn't care about me. I reluctantly grabbed the plate quickly putting it down next to me. I watched my mom nod at me and walk out of my room and into the hall. I looked down at the food and noticed I was very hungry. I quickly grabbed the food and stuffed it into my mouth and it felt so good I felt full for once but that didn't last for too long because the big man burst into my room.

"I'm back," he slurred.

He shoved me backward onto my bed and pulled down his pants, and shoved something into my mouth. I can only imagine what it was because I had my eyes closed for personal reasons. I choked on the thing in my mouth and started coughing, the thing was quickly pulled out of my mouth and stuck into somewhere else. I felt so gross so used and the only thing I could do is feel sick. I felt so disgusting. I threw up my food all over the bed as I felt my ass throbbing at every hit into it. I quickly stuffed my head into my bed and just ignored what was happening to me.

_Why am I such a fucking failure?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hi! It's me again, the author! Hope you liked this chapter, even with what happened. I'm sorry if you don't enjoy reading anything with rape in it but it was needed for the plot later in the book, sorry. Also, I'm sure you are wondering where Clay (Dream) is, well he should appear in a couple of chapters, don't worry he is very important to the plot! He just hasn't entered the picture yet. Anyways, that you all so much for the kudos honestly when I first published this book I wouldn't get any attention and it would be horrible but you guys on motivate me so much to keep writing! Thank you so much!!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1245 Words


	7. |Chapter 6|

⚠️Blood, Self Harm, Mentions Of Abuse, Throw Up⚠️

I'm still so sore, I can barely move. No way I could go to school but if I miss it I will be even sorer. I've tried to stand but I can't and I know if I stay in bed any longer I will miss my bus, and I can't miss it again. I try to stand up again and this time I end up being able to sorta stand but still limping. I make my way to my dresser and stick on some random clothes. Once my clothes are on I make my way to the bathroom and brush my teeth and comb my hair. Once I'm done with my routine I make my way downstairs and see my stepfather asleep on the couch. I quickly make my way outside trying not to awake him.

When I'm outside I notice the bus is already here I make a dash to the bus and luckily make it inside in time. I quickly hop on and start moving down the aisle trying to find an open seat, but of course, there is no open seat. There are three people sitting alone, so I have three choices. My first choice is a boy with a hood over his head, I look over at him and notice his yellow eyes staring intently at me, I back away and look for other seats not wanting to sit next to the boy staring at me even though he is super cute. I look around again for the other open spots and see a boy with light brown hair and a super cute smile until he starts picking his nose, I decide I don't want to sit next to him either. I finally look at the third spot and notice Nick sitting all alone, I run over to Nick and sit down next to him.

"Hey George I was wondering when you were going to notice me, I thought you were going to go sit next to that nerd picking his nose," Nick said laughing.

"No that was nasty," I responded laughing. I look around the bus and notice everyone seems to be staring at me.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" I question.

"Well I mean you have a couple of bruises on your face but I take that's from when you collapsed in school last week," Nick said clearly not knowing about my abusive stepfather.

"Yeah," I respond shyly not wanting to talk about it anymore. I look back around and notice that only one person is still staring at me, and its the boy with the piercing yellow eyes.

"Do you see that guy with his hood up staring at me?" I ask Nick.

"Yeah," Nick responds clearly not paying attention.

"Who is he?" I ask.

"I don't know he's a freshman, were juniors we don't mix," Nick says.

"Ok," I say trying to ignore the eyes piercing into my skull. I end up totally ignoring it when I fall asleep.

__

"George!" Someone says.

"Huh?" I ask.

"Where at school," The person says who I realize is Nick.

"Ok!" I say looking around me noticing the boy with the yellow eyes is still staring into me, I quickly look away trying to ignore the creepy freshman. I follow Nick off the bus and walk to my first class which I luckily have with Nick. We walk into class together and sit down right next to each other. I look around the room and notice little black dots in my vision, I know the sign so I quickly get up from my seat and make my way to the bathroom trying not to cause any suspicion.

When I get to the bathroom I sprit to the first open stall and shove the door shut, locking it. I sit down in front of the toilet and start puking up stomach acid. Once I finish my _fun time_ I grab my backpack opening the first pocket and pulling out a small blade, I pull the blade close to my forearm and start cutting up the already cut up skin. I can feel the blood oozing out of the cuts but it doesn't matter because the black dots of darkness start fading away. I sigh in relief and continuing cutting, _I mean why not finish_ , I thought.

I only stop cutting when my stall door bursts open and I see a boy that I saw earlier on the bus staring down at me. The boy stares at me for a couple of seconds obviously looking at my cuts, before running out of the stall and away from the bathroom. I start laughing at the boy who was horrified of me. I stood up and pulled my shirt sleeves down over my cuts and pulled my backpack over my shoulder.

I left the bathroom and went back to my classroom. I got into the room the second the bell rang. "Damn I'm so lucky," I muttered to myself.

"George is there something you want to share with the class?" My teacher asked.

I shook my head and went to my seat and sat down ignoring Nick who was trying to ask me what happened. I looked around the room and noticed that the classroom was half empty and Nick and I were the only Juniors in the class, the rest were freshmen. I stopped looking when I locked eyes with the boy who was staring at me on the bus, his piercing yellow eyes still attempting to puncture my skull with their gaze. I quickly looked away from the creepy kid and tried to focus on the class.

I mainly was focused on what the teacher was saying the entire class until I saw black dots in my vision again. I quicking raised my hand and waited for the teacher to call on me.

"What is it, George?" She asked.

"Can I use the restroom?" I said hoping she would say yes, and to my surprise she did.

"It's May, and yes you can," She responded.

I jumped up from my seat and sped walked to the bathroom. I went to the stall door and plopped down onto the floor and open my backpack, but I'm too late. I felt the darkness crawl up my spine, but it didn't stop there. The darkness crept over my eyes and into my mouth invading my lungs. The darkness started strangling me taking the air from my lungs and the light from my eyes. The darkness started compressing my lungs, filling them with darkness and no air. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think, I couldn't feel. I felt my body start to go limp as it fell to the floor. The darkness had never gone so far as to kill me, but maybe it will this time. This time felt so different.

This time I felt Trapped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! You're at the end again, congrats! Hope you liked the ending, I wanted to include the title at the end. Anyways thank you all for the support, writing is like a type of coping with the real world for me, so all of your support really means a lot, so thanks!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1212 Words


	8. |Chapter 7|

⚠️𝙱𝚕𝚘𝚘𝚍, 𝙰𝚋𝚞𝚜𝚎⚠️

"Why can't I just be normal!" I yelled as I stared at the boy in the mirror. "I can't take it anymore! I just want to fucking die"

I fell to my knees and started sobbing. I cried for two hours before my door burst open. I watched the man walk into my room with a belt in his hand and what seemed like a _gun_ in his pocket. _Maybe he will make my job easier_ , I thought but I knew he wouldn't dare kill me he can't risk going to jail again. The man squatted down next to me and put the belt up to my neck.

"I bet you will like this," He slurred.

I watched the man pull a knife from his pocket. I gasped in fear as he put it up to my throat. The man pulled the knife slowly across my throat, I felt the blood ooze down my neck and drop under my shirt. The man laughed at my fear, but he didn't see real fear I wasn't afraid this is what I wanted, _Right?_ I felt the man start slashing my stomach with the knife, but I didn't care it felt _so_ good. The man kept laughing and staring at me waiting for me to give him a reaction, but I didn't give in. I started to feel the pain after he cut me for a while, I started to cry the pain was too much. The man was finally satisfied with my reaction and decided to leave me alone not wanting to hurt me anymore. I watched the man leave my room, right after he left I let my emotions run free I sobbed and sniffled for hours until sleep took over me, bringing me to a world I wished I lived in, I world where I was happy, where I was myself, where I had someone who loved me.

__

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of grunting downstairs, I didn't need to listen for long to know what was happening. _Fucking disgusting_ , I thought. I tried to fall back asleep but I couldn't the sounds were too loud. I ended up getting up from my bed and opening my window. I stared out at the night sky hoping to see a sign that maybe just maybe someone was out there thinking about me. After a while, I decided just staring wasn't enough, I put my leg up on my windowsill and pushed my body outside and pulled myself onto the roof. I sat there until the sun rose but, I had to get back into my room before anyone in my neighborhood noticed me. I got back inside my room and fell onto my bed. I sat there just thinking for a while until there was a soft knock on my door.

"George are you awake?" My mother asked softly

I got up and walked to my door and opened it surprising my mother, she quickly stepped back to stop herself from falling over.

"George, you look horrible, did you sleep last night?" She asked

"Yes, mum," I answered.

I stepped backward trying to invite my mother into my room but instead, she took a step away and walked down the stairs giving a wave goodbye. I waved back confused but I ignored it and went into my room. I decided it was a good time as any to start planning my death. I started by writing a note to my mother.

_Dear Mum,_

_Thank you for everything, I know you wanted to help but I understand why you couldn't, and I forgive you. I hope you understand why I did this, and by this I mean kill myself, it was just better this way. I hope I don't cause you too much grief but if I do I am truly sorry._

_Love, George_

I put the note down on my bed and started working on the next note which was for Nick.

_Dear Nick,_

_Hello, I'm sure you will notice I haven't been to school for a while but there is a reason. I have decided it is better off if I just leave this world and don't come back, I do hope you understand there are a lot of things I didn't tell you about my life but this note isn't about that, this note is about how much you meant to me. Rember that time when I threw up in class all over Veronica Prince who was just bulling you and you thought I did that to help you but I just did it because I felt sick, and that's how we became friends. I miss those days, miss hanging out with you before my stepfather appeared in the picture. Anyways thank you, Nick, for all the memories you have given me. Thank you for being there for me always, and Nick I love you more than anything (No homo) Bye dude, maybe we'll meet in another life._

_Love, George_

After I finished Nick's note I decided that now was better than ever I wanted to do it, kill myself that is, and I won't back down.

__

After I packed a bag and made sure the note for my mother was on my bed I went downstairs and walked out my front door hoping I will never see this fucking house again.

I walked for a while until I reached Nick's house, I walked up to his mailbox and slid his note inside and continued on my way to the cliffs.

I walked for what seemed like hours but It was worth it once I got to the cliffs. I walked over to the bench and sat down. I decided if this was the last time I would be seeing the world I want it to at least be decent. I opened up my bag and pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich and chowed down finishing the whole thing very quickly. I got up from my spot leaving my bag behind, and walked over close to the edge of the cliffs but not close enough to jump. I looked over the edge and saw waves crashing against the rock, I got really excited thinking that this would be over soon but I was wrong. I was so scared that I thought I couldn't do it. I had to go sit down on the bench again to try to control my thoughts. Once I was finally able to control my thoughts I stood up.

I walked over to the edge of the cliff and put my feet up to the edge right above the waves. I closed my eyes and felt the sea air tickle my face. I was ready to put the world behind me and end it all, I was ready to jump.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but it adds to the suspense so I did it! Hope you liked the chapter, I had to write it on a time crunch so it might be a little sloppy but that's ok. One more note, I just started school so if I miss a release day that's why. Anyways stay tuned for the next chapter on Monday!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1227 Words


	9. |Chapter 8|

⚠️Fluff, Attempted Suicide⚠️

_"I wouldn't do that if I were you."_

I jumped at the noise from behind me, I turned around and was met face-to-face with a hooded boy. I stumbled out of fear and I would've gone tumbling over the edge if not for a hand grabbing onto me and hoisting me back to the top of the cliff.

'Why the hell did you help me!" I screamed.

"I couldn't just watch you die." The boy said.

"You shouldn't have helped me," I spat out.

"I'm sorry I just can't watch anyone die," The boy said shyly.

"Well then you shouldn't be here any longer," I said clearly annoyed.

The boy muttered something that I couldn't understand, and then turned away and walked down a path to the parking lot.

"Wait don't go," I said. The boy turned around and smirked at me. "I should at least know my savior's name."

"Clay," The boy said with the smug smirk still plastered onto his face.

"George. Nice to meet you, Sir Clay," I responded with a petty curtsey.

"Sir? Do I look like I'm fifty?" Clay responded with a laugh.

I laughed beside him, but soon I got tired. I made my way to the bench and sat down, Clay quickly followed me and sat down beside me. I shyly looked up at him and took in his face for what seemed like the first time. Clay had dirty blonde hair, yellowish eyes, and freckles dotting his face.

"Checking me out?" Clay questioned attempting not to laugh.

"N-no," I stuttered most likely blushing. "Just looking at your piss-yellow eyes."

"My eyes are green," Clay said clearly confused.

I looked up at his eyes and stared at them, _they sure looked yellowish to me but maybe it's just because the setting sun is shining upon them_.

"Nope still piss yellow," I laughed.

Clay and I ended up going into a contagious laughing fit that lastest around five minutes. _Laughing feels so good! I just feel happy. But it won't last for long,_ I thought. I noticed that I had zoned out so when I finally zoned back in I noticed that Clay was looking me up and down, and slightly biting his lower lip. _Is he checking me out?_ I wondered. _He can't be checking me out, he must be just looking at my bruised knees._ Clay seemed to snap out of his thoughts as he looked up at my face.

"So what were you doing by the edge of the cliff?" Clay asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," I said with a sly smirk on my face trying to mimic Clay's.

"I'm serious George, were you gonna jump?" Clay asked again but this time he sounded very serious which made me nervous.

"Maybe," I said shyly.

I looked away from Clay like an embarrassed kid whose parents just found out that they lied. _I didn't want him to think of me as a stupid suicidal kid._ I felt the tears start to pool up in my eyes, I shoved my head into my lap and started sobbing, _I couldn't help it I was just worthless_. The truth was I honestly had no clue why I was sobbing, but it didn't matter why I just knew I felt sad and angry at the world. I jumped at the feeling of a hand on my back.

"You ok?" Clay asked.

I looked up at Clay and nodded sadly. Clay smiled back at me at pat his lap signaling it was ok if I laid down there. I lowered my head down onto his lap and continued crying. I jumped again at the feeling of a hand scratching my head but relaxed when I realized it was Clay. Clay continued rubbing my head for a while, I felt at peace, and for once happy. I laid there for a while and continued crying until I finally fell asleep.

__

"George," Clay whispered into my ear.

"W-what?" I asked sleepily

"I'm so sorry to wake you but it's already ten pm and my mom will kill me if I'm not home soon," Clay said softly rubbing my head.

Clay lifted me into a sitting position on the bench next to him as he stood up, I groaned at the movement and held onto Clay attempting to stop his movement, but he was too strong and I wasn't able to stop him. Clay lifted me up bridal style and carried me down the path to the parking lot. I looked up at Clay and noticed him looking down at me and, _blushing?_

"Why are you blushing?" I asked.

"I guess you're just really cute," he said shyly.

I buried my head into the crook of his neck as he was walking. I laid like the for a while until Clay stopped walking and softly pushed my head off his shoulder. I tried to move my head back but he wouldn't let me.

"We're at my car," Clay said softly.

I was too tired I couldn't even respond so I just nodded as Clay sat me down on the hood of his car. I watched Clay go around the side of the car and open the passenger door when he came back up to the hood I held my arms out waiting for him to pick me up, Clay laughed and picked me up. I ended up on the passenger side of his car sitting down as Clay climbed into the driver's seat.

"George where do you live?" Clay asked.

"I- I don't know if I c- can go home," I stuttered.

"Why's that?" Clay asked with a hint of concern in his voice.

"M-my stepfather," I said shyly.

"How about I bring you back to my house," Clay suggested.

I nodded and looked out of the window and tried to focus on the passing trees but the only thing I could focus on was Clay, and I had no clue why. I was too focused on my thoughts that I didn't even notice that we pulled into the driveway of a house.

"We're here," Clay announced.

I watched Clay get up from his seat and walk around the car. Clay opened my door and bowed, I laughed at his antics and stood up grabbing his hand for support. We walked hand-in-hand to his front door. Clay reached into his pocket trying to find his keys, but before he even found them the door swung open.

"Clay! Why the hell are you out past curfew!" A lady asked.

"Sorry Mom, I was picking up my friend George. Is it alright if he stays the night?" Clay asked.

"Sure Clay just get to bed please." Clay's mother said while eyeing me.

We walked into Clay's house still hand-in-hand, I followed Clay upstairs and into what I assumed was his bedroom.

"So I don't have an extra bed, so you'll have to sleep with me. If that's alright?" Clay said.

"Sure," I said with a blush appearing on my cheeks

Clay walked over to his closet and pulled off his shirt and put on some basketball shorts, I quickly looked away embarrassed but I still had no clue why. I pulled off my sweatshirt and turned around to see Clay towering over me, with sweatpants and a shirt in his hands.

"Here, you can wear these, they will be a little big though."

"That's fine, thanks," I said.

I pulled off my shirt and noticed that Clay quickly adverted his eyes and a blush appeared on his cheeks, I giggled and pulled down my pants. I put on the oversides shirt and sweatpants and jumped onto the bed. Clay laid down next to me and pulled me into a hug, I felt his hot breath in my hair as he spooned me. I smiled because this is the first time I've been happy for a long time.

_Maybe life isn't so bad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello! You're at the end! Hope you enjoyed the fluff!! Also, Clay (Dream) has finally made his grand entrance! When I was writing the first part of this chapter, I was on facetime with my friend, and of course, I had absolutely no ideas, so I started asking her for ideas and she was like "Just make someone eat Saltine Crackers, oh, and have the person eating the crackers push the person on the edge of the cliff." I'm actually concerned with who I am friends with. Anyhow hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> -Ash XX  
> 1434 Words


	10. |9| Him |9|

**TW// Panic attack, Dissociation**

Hot breath, Shallow breathing, must be **him**.

I pulled off the smooth covers and jumped out of the bed awaking the person sleeping next to me.

"George? What are you doing?" The person asked sleepily.

Honestly, I didn't know what I was doing, all I knew is that I had to get away from **him**. I pulled open a door and ran out of the unfamiliar bedroom. I found myself in a hallway, I looked around before my eyes landed on a staircase. I bolted over to the stairs and headed down, almost falling. Once I reached the bottom, I looked around seeing only a kitchen and saw no way out, there were no doors and no windows. I fell to the floor clutching my knees, I couldn't even escape from **him** , I was _stuck_. There was no way out, I was stuck here with **him** , _I couldn't leave_. **He** was going to do things to me, _unspeakable_ things.

I felt a hand on my back, it was **him** , and this time I couldn't escape his wrath. I felt a wave of darkness overcome me, the darkness was attempting to swallowing me, trying to take me with it, but **he** wouldn't let it. 

**His** hand was still resting on my back, slowly rubbing it, but this, felt different, **he** felt normal, I felt safe. This felt _safe_. I don't know what _safe_ means but this feels _safe_. 

I don't know what came over me, maybe I did it because I felt safe but I honestly don't know. I reached out for the hand and held onto it, but it was **his** hand, and **his** hand was bad, **he** was bad. **He** abused me, **he** raped me, **he** killed me, but the boy's arm I held wasn't **him**. The boy I held onto was safe, or at least he would keep me safe, or so I thought. 

The boy slowly tilted my chin up to face him, he stared at me with blazing yellow eyes. Those eyes looked so familiar yet so distant. I felt as I had known those eyes for years, they had meant something to me a while ago, I could feel it.

"George? Are you ok?" The boy with yellow eyes asked.

I nodded, _but was I ok?_ I really don't think I am. I looked back up into his eyes, a look was plastered on his face, _was it concern?_ I really didn't know. I can't tell what is happening. I don't feel a single thing and it isn't concerning me. I tried to move away from him, but I couldn't, it felt as if I was watching a movie and _I_ was the main character. I couldn't move, I couldn't speak, I just had to _watch_.

_It was horrifying._

I felt empty, alone, and just dead. I don't know what these feelings mean, but they _hurt, bad_ , and I can't escape them. Feelings are eating me up, keeping me prisoner, and not letting me go.

_I feel trapped._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello everyone! I'm sorry for the short chapter, I rewrote this chapter like 5 times and I still think it's not very good, but I knew you guys needed a chapter, so here it is. I have some news about this book and account! I now have two editors, August, and Alex! They have been helping me for a while, but I finally decided to share them with you! (Below is a little bit about them) Now about the book, I have decided that I cannot keep writing without rewriting the old chapters, so my editors, and I are going to start revising them! When we are done with all of the old chapters, we are going to continue writing new ones, so don't expect any new ones for a little while, if you want updates be sure to follow me on Wattpad under Ash_LovesFanFics. Thank you guys for all the support it really means a lot! Love you guys! See you soon!! -Ash
> 
> Hey! It's August, Ash let me write a little bit so here I am writing. I really have no clue what to say but thank you all for support on this book, even though I technically didn't write it I have helped for a while! If you guys ever want to chat just send a message and I'll respond because I'm better at responding than Ash, (For legal reasons I'm joking) anyways as Ash said, see you soon! Love you all!! - August
> 
> Hi, I'm Alex. I don't really interact with this account much, but I'm always here so if you ever want to talk to me or something just ask and I will talk to you. Thanks for reading Trapped. - Alex
> 
> Do you guys like the writing style in this chapter? Also, would you guys like to see any type of smut or NFSW in this book? (Please tell us in the comments! <3)
> 
> 831 Words <3


	11. Update

Hello everyone, I know I haven't updated in forever but I'm not gone!! I'm so sorry for not updating I've been super busy with school and test-taking and my mental state has not been the greatest. With the holiday season coming up I will have a break from school and during that time I should be able to start updating again! Again I'm so sorry for not updating! Thank you guys for all the support and comments I read them all!! <3

\- Ash XX

86 Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the support!! And all the nice comments!!! Love you all!


	12. Update + Hiatus

  
Hey guys It’s been a while. I’m so sorry I haven’t been writing but I thought I should give you guys a little update. Im doing fine now I’ve just been dealing with horrible writers block every time I sit down and attempt to write something it turns out horrible and I just can’t write something that I feel like is good. I don’t know how long this writers block is going to last so I have decided to put this story on hiatus. I don’t know when i will come back or if I will scrap this book but I really hope I don’t decide to scrap it. Again I’m so sorry for putting this story on hiatus but I’ll be sure to give you guys an update for my final decision to either scrap this or continue it. I love you all and thank you so much for all the support!

-Ash XX

(Sorry if this was confusing I honestly didn’t know what to write)


End file.
